Wanting You
by amourachilles
Summary: Ambrosine is captured by the Greek army and is given to Achilles. Her strong spirit gives Achilles the idea to let her fight by the side of him and his men. As she fights with them the men see how talented she is and how hard Achilles is falling for her
1. captive care

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters beside Ambrosine. If i own Achilles I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it. So please no mean reviews cause i don't usually share but I'm gonna start. The only person I'll let be mean is blackfire. You know who you are. Anyway enjoy. 

"Captive Care"

I betrayed them. My fellow greeks. I now fight with Hector of Troy. The greeks I fight despise me. I can never go back to Phita, my home. As I fight they do not realize I am a woman only that I am a greek fighting with the Trojans. The Greecian cowards retreat at the command of Agamemnon. That coward. I turn to return to Troy with Hector to help care for his baby. I get about five steps when I feel a vice grip on my neack chocking me. I struggle but to no avial. I pass out.

"Get up whore!!" someone shouts kicking me hard in the stomache. I groan in pain. He yanks me up by my hair tearing out a handful. This time I scream the pain numbing my whole body. He regrabs me in the same spot. I stiffle back the tears that burn my eyes. They pull me up. I can' t move my legs. I look down. They've been bound with leather straps. I wiggle like a worm trying to escape the grasp of a naughty little boy. My armour grinds their skin and slows their walk.

"Do you think he'll like her?" one grimy man asks the other.

"I don't know he might like a challenge. The fiesty ones always tend to be better to bed to." the other coughs. Hearing this I sqiurm harder. One of the grimy men stops and shoves me down. He examines me closer than I would like.

"You're still a virgin are'nt you? Well I'll just have to fix that problem." he said coming at me. I try valiantly to inch away. He was cutting the straps on my legs when a guard comes out of a nearby tent.

"Hey you! You dare try to spoil the Kings prize?!" The large gaurd runs toward us. I cover my head with my arms, which were also bound before the grimy man tried to rape me. He lops off the head of the man without even blinking. He glares at the other and watches him scurry away like a cowardly rat. He scoops me up gently holding me tight as I squrim. He carrys me to the tent from which he came. He tosses back the cloth door and steps into the tent. He sets me on the floor in front of a fat pair of feet. Then the fat feet spoke. Thier voice was gruff and low.

"And who might you be my dear?" It asks. My eyes widen as I realize who it was. I look up and my fears are coming to life. It was Agamemnon. I stood with my chin high and swiftly spat on his face. He slapped me hard across the face. Compared to the large lump on my head it was nothing. I stiffled a laugh at the attempt of the fat king to hurt me.

"You tell me your name whore." he said gruffly obviouly trying to intimidate me. This time I couldn't stiffle the laugh. I snorted out the laugh and answered,

" I am Ambrosine of Phita." As I did this I could see the rage in the king of kings rise rapidly. His face was bright red and his double chins were quivering. He grabbed my neck trying to choke me. His attempts were futile. His hands weren't even strong enough to puit pressure on my neck. Nevertheless I played along with his little game.

"Yo-you're a GREEK?!" He screamed pushing me back. I laughed and stood as his gaurds surrounded me. One gaurd spoke,

"My Lord, this is no ordinary Greek. She is said to be as strong as Achilles. They say she can kill the whole Greek army by herself. I wouldn't suggest angering her"

"Well obviously I couldn't take on the whole Greek army by myself. If I could do you really think I would be here?" I smarted back at the brainless gaurd. He turned and glared. I growled and he scurried away. "Do you really expect me to be scared of this little GIRL?!!!" Agamemnon fummed. He stepped toward me. He went to reach for my face but I slapped back his hand. He fromed a twisted smile on hi s fat, ugly face.

"See my dear this is why I'm going to give you to Achilles. Maybe he can tame you for me." He said pointing toward a blonde, blue eyed warrior. This man, Achilles, he was obviously pissed at Agamemnon for dragging him into my caprutre. I could see the anger rise in him. He took my arm and dragged me out of the tent filled with smelly pigs. He loosened his grip so I easily slid out of his grasp. I watched him walk into a black tent at the very end of the camp. I kept walinking in hopes of returning to the cave I had been hiding my belongings in scince I sailed to Troy to help Hector. I felt my face as I walked. I felt warm blood. I instantly reached to the back of my head feeling more blood. Damn, my head. I thought. I slid behind a rock at the entrance of the cave. I listened to soft footsteps enter the cave. I swiftly held the sword of Phita to the throat of the follower. It was Achilles.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked fuming and coughing on blood.

"That's why you're hurt and need help." he replided voice void of emotion. Those were the first words he ever spoke to me. I was shocked.

"Why should a warlord as great as you care." I asked lowering my sword.

"Because I see how valuable your alliance could be."


	2. Escape

**HEYHEYHEY!!!!THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS!!!!WELL...I REALLY WAS ONLY GOING TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK THEN I THOUGHT ABOUT HOW MUCH THAT ANNOYS ME SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE SOONER. Read and enjoy!!**

**"Escape"**

**I laugh in his face. His face looks shocked. I walk over to my chest. I pull out my Trojan robes. They're black so when I swim they don't show every part of me. Unlike the Greek whores I don't care to flaunt myself. I watch Achilles walk over to my pile of furs and sit on them. He eyes me like I'm a whore.**

**"Keep your eyes inside your head pig or I will put them there for you." I growl.**

**"I meant no offense." he said raising his arms and turning his head.**

**I strip of my armour and pull on my robes as fast as I could to be sure the peeping Tom wasn't watching. After I was done I watched him respectfully keep his head turned until I spoke.**

**"You can look now." I say as close to a whisper as I could. He turned his head and looked me over. I walked to a mirror I had propped up against the wall and let down my long chocolate brown hair. Blonde was considered beautiful because it was the color of Aphrodite's hair but brown was considered wise beacuse it was the color of Athena's hair. I stroked it with a shell shaped comb. I looked back at him he was staring into space. I walked over and waved in his face.**

**"Where are you from?" I ask. No response. I take this chance and casually stride over to the mouth of the cave. I look back at him. Man, was he spaced out. I gently jumped into the water. I swam as far as I could on the one short breath I was able to take in the time I jumped to when I hit the water. As I surfaced a sharp pain torethrough my arm. I was hauled out of the water. The hand and it's partner slammed me up against the stone wall. I yelped and felt the hands pull me toward thier body. I looked up right into the sea-blue eyes of Achilles. He looked pained. I felt really guilty for running from him. I thought about trying to shove him away and get back to Troy. He looked into my eyes which shocked me cause you'd think me me being wet he'd look lower. **

**"What were you thinking?"he asked quietly as he was a lover finding out I betrayed him. At the moment that's how I felt. I looked away.**

**"I just wanted to go home to Troy." I whispered. **

**"Your home is in Phita with your fellow Greeks."**

**"NO!!! I'll never go back to them. They betrayed me!" I screamed it at him jerking away and running down the beach. He ran after me.DAMN HE'S FAST!! He lunged on me pinning me face down in the sand. I squirmed under him. He held down my shoulders and I let out a sob. He layed down my length and kept my shoulders down. I screamed. I felt his breath on my ear.**

**"HUSH!" he whispered harshly clamping my mouth shut. Footsteps followed the hushing. They were behind a mound of rocks. PLEASE SAVE ME! I felt Achilles hand slide under my stomache. I wished I had my armour. If he was going to do anything to me in that at least I had something blocking him. In a skirt that was not the case. He hauled me up mouth still closed with his sweaty one. He dragged me backward to his tent tossing me on a pile of furs. He had apparantly hauled my trunk here because it was sitting across from me. He creased his brow and stripped his armour. He walked naked around the tent. I kept my eyes in my head.**

**"Change into some dry clothes." he said.**

**"I'm fine." I growled.**

**"DO IT." he said firmer than he ever was before. **

**"Fight me! If I win I return to Troy and stay out of the war! If you win you do with me as you please!" **

**He appeared to be considering it when he said, **

**"Fine."**

**With that he simply slid into his armour and exited waiting for me to change. I slid into mine. I walked out holding my head low and crouched ready to fight. He ran at me and the fight had begun.**


	3. Fight and Night

Hey everyone I'm back! I'm ready to give you the battle! I had it written out but it was thrown away so yeah I have to make this up as I go. OMG! thank you all for the wonderful reviews! well here it is.

"Fight and Night"

I swung at him as he ran by. He did the same. My sword bounced off his armour. His bounced off my armour. We ran at eachother. Our swords came flying between us I swung down at his legs and blocked his sword. We parried. At one point I flew to the ground blocking his sword as it came centimeters from my face. I panted and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with fire. I knew it then. I would never beat him and he would never beat me. I was the rouge woman, he the undefeatable warrior. There was no denying it. Our skills were matched. I refused to give up and so did he. I pushed him back with my feet and he jumped back avoiding the contact of my sword. I jumped up. I ran at him full force from the moment I got to my feet. This time it was his turn to fall on his butt. I looked down at him my sword at his throat. He looked up at me. His eyes held the fire I saw before. He looked at me with what looked like anger turning to softness. He laughed. I was outraged.

"How DARE you laugh at me! Get your rear up and fight me!" I screamed at him.

"You know it as well as I that we'll never finish we could go for years and never beat eachother." he said as he stood and sheathed his sword, "Plus I know you'll never be able to kill me. As I you."

With that he walked back into the tent.

"What does that mean Achilles!" I shouted.

"It means you are neither my slave or free." he said simply.

I gawked at him as he walked away. I couldn't belive him. He was giving in. I stormed in after him. He was stripping his armour and pulling on a black robe. I did the same this time not caring if he saw me. I was tired and angry. I pulled on a pale blue robe. I brushed my hair in the mirror. I didn't like the look of things. I walked to the same pile of furs he had layed me on when he first brought me to his tent and layed down to go to sleep. He lay on the other side of the tent. I fell asleep. I woke to the feeling of a hand rubbing my stomache. I look up to see who it was. It was one of Agamemnon's men. He clasped his sweaty hand oer my mouth and continued to rub lower. I squirmmed under his touch. He had my hands and ankles tied. He carried me like a bag of hay out to the fire around his tent. He tossed me on the ground. He groped at me and I inched from him. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. He held his hand around my neck and sniffed my hair. He chuckled,

"You smell like war pretty little girl. Don't tell me a DELICATE creature as you has been FIGHTING!" he laughed as his comrades came out of the tent. They all eyed me. One man came at me fast and hard. I remember screaming in pain and sorrow as I had lost. I prayed to the gods I wouldn't bear any of thier children after they were done.

Achilles' POV

I woke to the laughing of men. I rubbed my forehead and looked around the room. Everything seemed in order. I turned to go back to sleep when the scream of a woman tore through the air. I looked back and found Ambrosine was gone. I lunged out of bed and pulled on my black robe as I ran to the source. After wandering the camp and following the laughs of men I found them. One man had her pinned to the ground violating her. It disgusted me. The other men were waiting their turns. I was filled with rage. I ran at them. I lunged on the man on top of her and ripped him off. I grabbed his sword and slit his throat. I fought the men like a rabid beast. The thought of hurting her filled me with rage. Men were running around. She woke from her trance and stood crying and holding herself. My heart ached to see her in such pain. I saw her see me and look shocked.

"Achilles?" she said walking over to me and cupping my face, "Did y-" she cut off and whimpered in pain before looking at me like she was a hurt bride and fell forward into my arms. I panicked. I repositioned her so I had a grip on her arms instead of her waist. Her head rolled back when I tried to steady her. I held her close looking for a sign of a wound. I felt her back. Out of it protruded a small dagger. I couldn't help it. I had only known her for a day but I felt so strongly toward her. Like I had to protect her. I felt warm liquid soak through my robe. I look down. It's blood. Her blood.


	4. Memories and Dreams

HEYHEYHEY EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! SO GALD TO BE! I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! WOW...ok this chapter is more of a memory dedicated to my good friend. you know who u are..get better!

"Memories and Dreams"

Amrosine's POV

I hear the screams of men and the man on top of me is torn off. I look around and see Achilles attacking my captors like a mad beast. I stand and look at him. I walk towards him.

"Achilles did y" I say suddenly stopping due to the greatness of the pain that engulfs me. I fall forward into his arms letting the last of my life flow out in one last breath...or so I thought. My mind wanders from all reality into a world of memories. It starts with the day I was born drifting through and making an abrupt halt at a memory of when I was Fourteen with my friend Jasmine. We were playing in the fields dreaming of the day we would become great warriors. We ran around the olive trees in the yard and jumped form stone to stone in the creek. I try to stop it before it happens. The men came and kidnapped her. They threw me into the river washing me down to the lake and ran off Jasmine in thier leacherous clutches. I prayed to the gods she would be safe. She was the only friend I had. The other girls wanted to play dress up and prepare to be wives. I wanted to fight. Wether it be along side the men or against them I wanted to prove myself. Jasmine did too. Until that day. I fade from that memory and it flashes to me now then flashes to me in the future. I'm older. So obviously I live I have a baby in my arms and a man by my side holding my hand and looking at the baby. I don't recognize him. The only fimiliar trait he has to me is his eyes are as blue as fire. Suddenly the baby bursts into flame. I don't seem to notice. I scream. I feel cold on my back and my eyes drift open. My back is exposed. I feel in shock around the deep gash I have in my back. I feel for the scource of the cold. I grab a hand. I gasp and flip over looking into the eyes of Achilles. I pant remembering his eyes. The eyes from my dream. Screams tore through the camp jolting us both to attention. I pull down my robe and rush out. I see a figure fighting against several larger ones. I run toward them. I bash in the face of the figure grasping the smaller figure. I pull the smaller one away with me into Achilles' tent. I set it down on my pile of furs and remove it's hood.

"By the gods"I say schocked out of my mind"Jasmine.."

"Ambroisne" Jasmine shouts

"JASMINE" I grab her in a hug"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I said through tears.

"I didn't think so either"

We sit for eho knows how long gabbing about everything that has happened to us before Achilles finally speaks.

"You look better Ambrosine. I'll go and leave the tent for you and your friend."

"No. Achilles." I say as he walks out the door to the tent"Hold on Jasmine. I'll be right back."

I run after Achilles who's walking down the beach really fast as if to get away from something. What if it was me? I imeddiately toss out that thought. I run up behind him and grab his shoulder. I turn him around.

"Achilles you don't have to leave." I say quietly.

"I do you don't get it."he persisted trying to walk away.

"Well I won't get it untill you explain"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told."

"ACHILLES! TELL ME" I scream absolutely frustrated with him.

"Fine! Years ago I was in Phita. I was one of a lage army of men who were taking young boys to train for war. We saw a girl and a boy playing in the creek. We took the boy and pushed the girl in the water. Then we found out the boy was a girl. The men trained her in thier ways despite the fact. It was Jasmine."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't belive this the man I-think-I-love was the man I've hated and despised for years. I dragged him back to the camp. I marched him into the tent and sat him in front of Jasmine. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Achilles I thought you were dead" she shouted hugging him. He held her back. Something about the way they held eachother told me that they were much closer than I thought they'd be. I couldn't belive this my best and only friend was the competition for the man I loved.


	5. Not what I Thought

So sry for not updating but i haven't been able to think about anything and i still can't so this is basically just made up as i type. I've been sick and haven't even been to the comp in weeks so yeah excuse the errors i miss.

"Not what I thought"

"S-so you two know eachother?"I asked timidly.

"Yes we know eachother. He was the one who kept the men in check while they were training me." Jasmine told me eyes bright with happiness.

"R-really?"

"Yes," she replied then asking Achilles, "Where's your cousin?"

"He's in the camp with the rest of the men." Achilles stated still void of much emotion.

"Well I want to go see him." Jasmine said standing and walking toward the door. Achilles jumped up and walked with her leaving me alone in the tent.

"Thanks for including me in your happy family." I whispered angirly. I paced for who knows how long before I realized that Jasmine would need a place to stay and I figured it would be with Achilles so I went to work gathering my things to return to the cave. It was only a short walk , but with the addition of all my things it seemed like I would never get there. I sluggishly stepped into the cave and flopped on my old pile of fur. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the oddly shaped hole in the cave ceiling at the stars. I remembered my dreams and visions and dissmissed them as only such. I wasn't much of a vision beliver to begin with.

Author's Interuption

WHEWWWWWW! the fumes of parfum in the room i'm in are strong and i'm sick and rock is blasting so i feel ill so again plz excuse errors like names and such i'm sick. Also plz excuse the cheesyness. I'm one of the cheestastic twins. Lovers of all things cheesy.

FINI

I layed on the furs waiting. I was waiting for Achilles for who knows what reasons. He was with Jasmine I would just have to accept those facts. I rolled onto my side to look at the wall. How eventful I thought. It fits my life my best friend getting what I want. I can't have everything. I get up and walk to the mouth and look around to see if anyone had decided to check up on me. Like anyone would know beside Achilles. I go out and walk on the beach. I feel a hand cover my mouth and figuring it was Achilles I stayed calm and went with it back to the cave. It wasn't. It was Hector. I threw my arms around him.

"Hector! It's been so long!" I shout in excitement.

"Hush," he replies, "Have any Trojans found you here?"

"Yes. Achilles."

Hectors eyes grow wide and he pulls me out of the cave. I tug back trying to get through to him I wanted to stay. He turned suddenly, me walking flat into his chest and falling on my behind. He forced me to look into his eyes.

"Do you remember what we had? I mean before the war before all this?" his eyes begged an answer I hated giving.

"Yes I do. It was an affair."

"No!"He shouts jumping back as if repelled by the words of what we had, "We LOVED eachother we cared for eachother."

"NO HECTOR! It was an AFFAIR! You cheated on your wife with ME." I said jabbing my pointer finger into my chest, "I will NOT do it again! I hurt someone I cared about and I WON'T do it again if that's what your asking me to do!"

"I'm not. I'm asking you for one more try at our love." His brown eyes begged me for what he thought I would give. I slapped him and walked back to the caves. I layed down on my furs. I heard footsteps follow me in.

"Hector just leave! GET OUT!" I scream sitting up to see not Hector but Achilles.

"You've spoken with the prince?" he asks

"Yes I have is that a problem with you?"

"No it just seems to be a problem with you." He said walking over and sitting down next to me. He stroked from the top of my head down to my lower back. I ooched away from him remembering Jasmine. He ooched closer to me. I ooched away from him. This game was getting old so I just stood up and walked around. He followed me and put his arm around my waist as if catching me. He buried his face in my neck. I laugh despite him beging my best friends lover. I hate myself. He starts to kiss my neck but I tense up and he stops. He rubs my shoulders trying to get me to relax but I can't.

"Achilles this is wrong. Your with Jasmine and she's-"

"WHAT! You thougth I was with Jasmine!That's insane!"

"So, your NOT with Jasmine?"

"No I'm not. I have a girl and she's right here." he said walking behind me and pulling my hair back behind my shoulders. We're facing the mirorr so I can see everything he's doing. He wraps his arms around my waist and nipped my neck. I laugh and pop him in the head. He laughs and tosses me in the water. I come up screaming at the cold I pull him in by the ankels. I noticed he winced when I did so. We splashed and swam for hours. We piled out of the water and into the sand. We layed by eachother untill dawn. He was smushing me by morning so I rolled him off and bathed. I came back and he was still out. men I walk down the beach. I see Jasmine sitting what looks like by herself then I see Achilles cousin. Oh. Man was I wrong I walk back to Achilles. I go into the cave

ME

HEY! I feel so much better I'm so happy to have this chapter done i've been working on it for 5 days and making very little work so yeah. I love ya guys!


End file.
